Luv Intuition
by aznkao1
Summary: rated r for some lemon and violence. This is a Camryu fic (cammy+ryu). Just read and find out =P later dudes ^^ *chapter2 is up* JA NE!
1. chapter 1 Seductive Fantasia

Okay Fans. Time to tell the truth. About my two stories: The Dragon and the Rabbit and When two worlds collide, I don't think I can finish it. At times, I would've had the chance to write the story but then people would review it and say it sucked. Okay i would say some then. I think that the majority of the people liked it but I think I'm going to make a diff. story now.   
  
+*+*+*+*+Chosen Music for this Chapter: Last Impression by Gundam Wing+*+*+*++*+  
  
-=Chapter 1: Seductive Fantasia=-  
  
He took his last sip from his herbal tea. The man was sitting in a noodle parlor, continuing eating his bowl of hot ramen. A cool breath withdrew from his mouth, blowing a wind onto the hot noodles. He then stroaked the noodles up with his chopsticks and swollowed the bitter-sweet noodles. It was months after the defeat of Bison in Street Figher 2. Flashes of the horrific battle against M. Bision with the team of Ken and himself. It's over so why am I still thinking about it He began to stir the noodle soup more constantly and quickly. He took a deep breath and released his chopsticks onto the bowl. I can't eat when I think too much. I need to go back outside He picked up his bag and stood up. Ryu walked outside. All he could see is kids running around and playing. The sun flared at his eyes, making him cover his eyes with his hand.  
  
"All these years and this place is still the dumps" He sighed out.  
  
Ryu was wearing his formal fighting clothe: A white Gi and a black band around his waist. He also had a handmade bracelet given by a special friend.   
  
Ryu does not have a home. He never thought of it. He was purely a wonderer who loved to travel around and help people. Sure, he sometimes rent his own room, or is given generously by others. He wondered where he was going to sleep tonight. He began to walk a few steps after exiting from the noodle parlor. Kicking an empty can constantly, he came about this arguement between a man and a women.  
  
*Klonk* *klonk* *klonk*  
  
He ignored the yelling and shouting because he known better that it was none of his own business. He kept walking down a busy street filled with so much people. Ryu couldn't take it so he took a short cut into an alley. It was dark and eery, yet Ryu didn't care. At that moment, something felt weird. Something wasn't right. Ryu froze and gazed upon the nothingness. Many seconds passed and he didn't even flinch. It was like if time has stopped. He felt something evil He felt something was watching him or stalking him.  
  
*Silence*  
  
The words finally came out. "Who's there?" He speaked out from the muteness.  
  
There was nothing.  
  
"I am asking. Who is there?!" His voiced slightly enraged. Yet nothing answered.  
  
"............" He thought. Ryu took a few steps foward, finding himself in a disturbance of noise. There was something next to him in the garbage bags which moved. He could hear those noise struggling back and forth.  
  
Ryu took a step back and put himself in a defensive position. His eyes narrowed on the garbage.  
  
The noise became more absolute as it felt as it was going to pop out of the bags and jump right for Ryu.  
  
(come out you monster) Ryu broke a tiny sweat from the long delay.   
  
Suddenly the sound began lower and the movement stopped.  
  
"IIe......" he thought.  
  
He stood there and knew that there was still something there. There was no way for escape. He began to walk toward the bags.  
  
*Meoooooooowwwwwwww!* Screech a cat. It jumped away from the bags and into the dark.  
  
Ryu's eye constricted slighty from the surprise. He opened his mouth and sighed out. "Son of a..." He shook his head from the situation and began to walk across the darkened alley.  
  
No. The cat wasn't evil. The feeling that Ryu had was just a mere surprise. The real surprise from up top. A shawdow lurked Ryu from the roof. She was standing on top of one of the two roofs. She was covered in black garments with a hood over her head   
  
As Ryu saw the light from the other side, he exited the alley finding himself in the more clense but richer area of the city. He was in the northern urban area of tokyo.   
  
The shadow jumped from roof to roof, stalking the fighter.  
  
Ryu took a deep breath and smelled the fresh air.   
  
The shadow took a leap off one of the buildings onto the eartly ground, right behind Ryu.   
  
Ryu continued with a stretch.   
  
She took out 5 darts. They all contained Anesthetic liquid. She narrowed her eyes and directed the 5 darts at his arms, his legs and his body.  
  
*pic*   
  
The person jumped above Ryu.   
  
Ryu's eyes widened from the sharp pain. He turned around yet he didn't see anything.  
  
The gal landed her legs around his neck and threw one fierce punch on the side of his head.  
  
Ryu's head frowned in pain as his vision blackened. (What the.....)   
  
She then jumped in front of Ryu and immediately took off her hood.  
  
Ryu saw a blurry vision of an image. All he could see is that it was a blonde hair women.  
  
*poof* Ryu fell to the ground.  
  
"Ryu. I'm sorry. I had to do this." She picked him up and threw him over her shoulder.   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"How is he?" asked a voice.  
  
"He's doing well." said another.  
  
Ryu didn't open his eyes yet he could hear everything.  
  
"We should just put him in this room until he wakes up."  
  
"Sounds like a good Idea. I'll stay here and guard."  
  
"Alright. I'll be outside if you need me."  
  
You could hear the door creek as it closed.  
  
*silence*  
  
Ryu slowly opened his eyes, finding himself blinded by the light. (W-Where Am I?) He waffled his arm across the light.  
  
"Finally awaked? That's pretty fast after you took my darts." said a voice.  
  
Ryu's eyes doubled. (I know that voice..)  
  
"You're pretty strong."   
  
"........." He thought. He slowly stood up from the bed and turned around.  
  
"Need to turn around to see my face?"   
  
Ryu's eyes widened and his cheeks slighty turned red. "Cammy...?"  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." She was wearing a black skirt and turtle neck sweater. Her lips were glossed and red from the lipstick. She was wearing glasses, looking professionally as she was. You could see her naked skin of her legs which were shined up real nice because of the oil ointment she used earlier to make her look hot and sexy (A/N: Okay, I dont think she uses oil/cream to make her legs shiny but she's so sexy with her bare legs!!)  
  
"Cammy, I want out." He stood up.  
  
"Oh Ryu. It's been so long before we talked or even saw each other." She said in a cute seductive voice. "You're not glad to see me?" She began to walk up toward Ryu.  
  
He stuttered (She is so...beautiful) *gulp* "Y-Yeah..Well.."  
  
"I'm sorry what happened earlier. Will you forgive me...?" She pleaded.  
  
"............" He thought. (Yeah Right! That really hurt you know? 5 darts!!)  
  
She held his hand staring at him. (My he is so hot!)   
  
Her eyes met with his. He looked at her for a few seconds. Finally, he let go. "I have to go..."   
  
She put both of her arms around his neck. "Don't go yet. We still have to ...explore more of each other."  
  
Ryu became beet red. (Explore?)  
  
Her body contacted his. Ryu could feel her breast rubbing against his chest.   
  
"Oh Ryu..." She moved her lips toward his.  
  
He could feel her cold breath and tasted her scent and she met lips with Ryu.  
  
They both stood there passionately kissing for seconds.   
  
Ryu moved away. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."  
  
Cammy figured that she already got most of him from her seductive figure. "Fuck me..." She said.  
  
Ryu's eyes tripled. "W-What did you say?"  
  
"Don't worry. No one will know because I locked the door. It's just you and me. I always wanted to feel you Ryu.." She said. "You have one of the nicest bodies around." She began to touch his hard, built chest. "So...strong."   
  
"W-We shouldn't. I must leave."  
  
Cammy sighed. She took a few steps back toward the desk.   
  
"Fine. Leave. The exit door is to the right once you leave this room." She slid up toward her desk and spread her thighs outward. Her skirt stretched. She bit the bottom of her lips hoping that this would do the trick.  
  
Ryu grinched his teeth a little. Damn, I feel...hentai "No Cammy. You're not going to seduce me." He put his hand to the knob.   
  
*HmPh* "Fine then! Leave! I don't care!" She shut her eyes and crossed her arms.  
  
Ryu stared at the woman. "Maybe nextime."  
  
"..............." She thought. (Leave. And you die)  
  
Ryu turned the knob and opened the door. He began to walk to the rightside to the exit.  
  
She lifted one of her eyelids making sure that he left. (Now you have to deal with the others)  
  
As he reach the doors to the light, two people blocked his exit.   
  
".............." He thought (What the hell is this)  
  
Chun Li and Guile stepped in the way.   
  
"You will not leave." said Chun Li. "Not now."  
  
"So stay. Because you can't fight against two people."  
  
"Why do you want me here? What did I do wrong?"  
  
Chun Li saw Cammy walking behind him with more Anesthetic darts. She shook her head.  
  
Ryu automatically turned around. Nothing there. (She's quick) He did a backroll.  
  
Cammy missed the evading Ryu.  
  
".....Stop. No need for Darts. Instead of using weapons, why don't you teach Ryu the PHYSICAL way." Guile said.  
  
"What's wrong with all of you? Are you all under someone's command? Why are you guys against me? What did i do?!" Ryu shouted out.   
  
Guile smirked. "We are not under anyone's control. We just want to know more about you. But you're not cooperating with us."  
  
"If you want to talk, then talk now."  
  
Guile looked at Chun Li. Cammy stood there in a fighting position.   
  
Chun Li shook her head. "No. We don't want to talk now. We want to talk to you later. Right now isn't the time to talk."  
  
"..........." He thought. Ryu stood in a defensive position. "Then I will have to fight you all just to get out."  
  
Chun Li crossed her arms and smirked. "Um..I don't think so." Even if you defeat us all, there is more fighters just outside the exit   
  
Cammy took some steps foward. "Ryu. Cooperate with us. Please."   
  
"What are you guys going to do to me if I cooperate."  
  
Cammy walked back and whispered to Chun Li's ears.  
  
Chun Li's eyes widened. "No! Hell no!"  
  
Guile was wondering what they were saying. Chun Li whispered to Guile's ears.   
  
Guile grinned. "Hahahha!! Alright sure!"  
  
".............." Thought Chun Li. "Maybe, I should be the one who should do this."  
  
"No way. He's mine." She walked toward Ryu and grabbed him by the neck.  
  
Ryu was about to backhand her to release the pressure but she winked at him.  
  
(Might as well...)  
  
She brought Ryu into her room and shut the door.  
  
*click*  
  
She locked it. "Ryu. Understand that if you don't cooperate with us, we have more fighters to deal with this problem. We have many more Street Fighters outside."  
  
"What do you guys want."  
  
Cammy really wanted him. Yet she was under Guile and Chun Li's direct orders. She attached her arms around his back. "Ryu. I really want you. You're so a nice, cute and cool guy. But orders are orders. Please let them talk to you."  
  
"Then tell me. Why do the want to talk to me. What do they want to talk about?"  
  
"I really don't know. Seriously. I was only ordered to fullfill my mission. That is to capture you. I do not know about anything else."  
  
"............." Ryu thought.  
  
She bit her lips again. "Okay Ryu. What about a deal."  
  
".........?"   
  
"If they hurt you. I will protect you."  
  
"......I can protect myself." He said.  
  
She shook her head. "You're strong. But you'd be stronger if you have me by your side."  
  
(Should I trust her?) Ryu stood there emotionless.   
  
"But If I protect you. Then I want....." She trailed off.  
  
"Want what?"  
  
"Nevermind. Just remember that I'd protect you. (I guess deep down I like you. I try too hard to make you mine. I use my hots and seductiveness to get to you. But It won't work like that. If you'd only know my true self. I really.....like you)  
  
"Fine. It's a deal."   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"What is taking them so long? I bet they're fucking really good in there." Chun Li said.  
  
"Let's see how seductive will she get in order to make him listen to us."  
  
*hMph* Chun Li became outrageously jelous. "Damn that Cammy."  
  
The door slowly opened. Ryu walked out with Cammy.  
  
"Ahh...They're out. Guess it worked well." Guile grinned.  
  
"So what is it?" Chun Li asked.  
  
"He'll talk." She said with no emotions.  
  
"Will you?"   
  
Ryu nodded.   
  
--------  
  
What has Ryu got himself into?  
  
Cammy has feelings for Ryu?  
  
@_@ crazyness...  
  
Until the next chapter!!!  
  
End of Chapter1  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
R&R please =) I don't have much to say, I just got back home to finish the other half. 


	2. chapter 2 Interval Decision

Arigato Fanitos! It's time to continue the story. Won't keep ya waiting ^^  
  
-=Chapter2: Interval Decision=-  
  
"Hand Cuff him.." Chun Li pointed at the man standing in front of her.   
  
The guards walked toward Ryu.  
  
(Guards?) "Wait a second. When did I have to be hand cuffed?" He asked.  
  
"We don't want you to...refrain from our conversation." She replied.  
  
Ryu resisted the guard's apprehension. "No. I will not be hand cuffed."  
  
"Shut up boy. Do what you are told." Chun Li wailed out.   
  
"Ryu. You're making them angry. Just follow their commands." Cammy whispered out. "Don't worry."  
  
He turned around looking at her. He gave her a confused frustrated look and sighed. Ryu let his arms fly into the air so that they could arrest him. (What am I doing? Why do I trust Cammy?)  
  
"Good Boy." Guile said. "You're learning. Now come!" He turned around with Chun Li. "Let's head to the ...Room." (Or should I say the Laboratory) He grinned.  
  
(Room?) Ryu arched an eyebrow.   
  
After a few minutes of walking, they came upon a door. "Here we are our ..friend." (Hmm or should I say Ginney Pig)   
  
Chun Li took out one of her keys and opened the door.   
  
The place was huge. It was filled with broken tubes left from past experiments.   
  
Cammy's eyes widened. (I never saw this..place before)  
  
Chun Li pointed at a chair. "Lock him up."  
  
Ryu was truly infuriated. "What is this?! What are you guys going to do to me?!" He began to struggle.  
  
The guards couldn't hold him. Ryu released himself from the grip of the guards.   
  
The guards tried to gripping him again.  
  
Ryu layed the smackdown on both of the guards.  
  
Chun Li looked at the guards. (So pathetic and weak)  
  
Guile glanced at Cammy. "The darts. Put him down."  
  
Cammy paused.  
  
Ryu turned around looking at her. "Cammy..!!" (Don't do it. You promised me that I won't get hurt)  
  
She froze.   
  
Chun Li glared at Cammy. "What are you waiting for? Hit him with the darts!"  
  
Cammy nodded. (Sorry Ryu. Don't..trust me. I ...)   
  
Ryu's eyes widened. (She's going to do it)  
  
Cammy threw 1 dart at his neck.  
  
Ryu's eyes tripled from the stingy pain. (Betrayl...be..)  
  
Chun Li gazed upon the helpless fighter.  
  
"Heh...Pathetic." Guile murmured out.  
  
(Lights out for me..) Ryu fell to the ground.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
His eyes twitched and slowly fluttered open. "Where am I?" He groaned out. He was lying down with light glaring at his eyes. *Ugh.* He tried raising his hand to block the light but no use. They were dead locked from the cuffs.  
  
"So he finally woke up, how pleasant." She said.  
  
Ryu realized he was in an ackward position. He began to sense that something was not right. "W-What are you going to do?" He began to struggle once more.   
  
"No use struggling."   
  
"Chun Li. Why are you doing this to me? What have you become?"   
  
She chuckled. "Hahahaha. Shut up you dog. Stop whining. Just enjoy what is about to occur."  
  
He then turned to the girl in the back. "Cammy! Help me!" He pleaded.   
  
"…………." She stuttered.  
  
"Cammy is one of us. Don't you talk to her you bitch. Now shut up and relax."  
  
He continued to struggle. (My Hadou is useless. I can't use it now)   
  
"Guile, put a tape over his lips."  
  
"W-Wha?" Ryu's last words came out as Guile stick some tape over his lips.  
  
"Shut up and listen. You are pathetic. We are going to use you as a pig an in experiment."  
  
Ryu's eyes widened as his appearance jolted in fear.   
  
"You wonder what kind of experiment?"  
  
"……………"   
  
"Mmm. Yes, we are going to use this drug and deposit the chemicals into you. This newly drug seems to strengthen anyone or anything. Currently, we used this drugs only on mices and pigs."  
  
She paused. "Drugs like these can be fatal for humans. It may mutate you in many ways you can ever imagine. This drug we used on pigs, 50% of the time, the pigs dies or became mutated into a super pig. We had never tried this in humans before, but you WILL be the first one." She burst in laughs.   
  
Guile grinned. "Shall we proceed?"  
  
Chun Li gazed at the fearing quarry. "Are you ready Ryu..?"  
  
"...................."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."   
  
Cammy forward herself toward Chinese fighter. "Chun Li. Why does Ryu have to be experimented on?"  
  
She glanced at her. "…….."  
  
"Chun Li?" Cammy asked again.  
  
"I chose him because I do not like him."  
  
(What did I do?) Ryu asked himself.  
  
"He…I…" Chun Li stopped there.  
  
"Huh?" She became confused.   
  
"I …don't like Ryu." Her words finally came out.  
  
"What did he do?" She asked.  
  
"………." Chun Li glared at Cammy. "Stop asking questions."  
  
She took a deep breath and sighed. Cammy took some steps back.  
  
"Now Cammy. Hand us that needle to the right of you. That needle contains the liquid we need to proceed with our experiment.  
  
Cammy stared at the needle. (I promised him…)  
  
Moments passed. "Hand over the needle." Chun Li asked again.  
  
She glanced at Ryu. He was deathly afraid. She took a deep breath and glance back at the needle.  
  
"Cammy, don't keep us waiting. Hand it over. Now!"  
  
(This isn't right) She looked at Chun Li finding herself in a glare. "Chun Li. Tell me. Why? Tell me why you want to do this on…"  
  
*SLAP*   
  
Chun Li struck Cammy across the face.   
  
Cammy touched her reddened cheek. "You bitch!" She stood up. "What was that for?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes on Cammy. "You seem to be asking many questions lately. You have anything else to say?"   
  
She stared dead straight into Chun Li's eyes. "……………."  
  
"Okay ladies. No need to fight now. We have an experiment to proceed with." Guile uttered out. Guile walked toward the needle. "Here, let me get it for you Chun Li." He picked it up and moved toward Chun Li. "Here."   
  
Chun Li snatched the needle, still glaring at Cammy.   
  
Cammy still glared at Chun Li.  
  
A smirk came out from the Chinese fighter. "Oh. I get it now."  
  
(Huh?) Cammy arched an eyebrow. "Get what?"  
  
She shook her head. "You like Ryu don't you?"  
  
Cammy's eyes widened for a second and then narrowed back glaring at Chun Li. "And what if I did?" She spat out.  
  
Chun Li grinned. "Then we have ourselves a problem. We have ourselves…a traitor."  
  
"Words like that don't comply with me unless it comes from the truth." She said.  
  
"There is a truth. You think this is wrong. Also, you like Ryu! So what are you going to do now?"  
  
Guile stepped towards the German.  
  
She noticed him coming. Cammy leaped across the room, landing beside Ryu. She tore the tape off him lips.  
  
"We're getting out of here Ryu." She said.  
  
Ryu nodded.  
  
"Care to help me out?" She asked.  
  
"I'm there." He replied.  
  
She saw a spare Key on a tray near the needles. She leaped toward it and snatched the keys before Guile and Chun Li could figure out that she was aiming for them. She jumped back toward Ryu.   
  
*Sigh* "Now you're going to release him?" Chun Li asked. "I knew it."   
  
"Shall we get her before she releases him?" Guile asked.  
  
Chun Li shook her head. "They want a battle. We'll give them a battle."  
  
Cammy released all four cuffs from Ryu. "Thank me later. Now we have ourselves a date against some bitches."  
  
"So you're calling me a bitch." She laughed out.  
  
"Yeah, I'm calling you a bitch. If you wish to fight, then prepare to die."  
  
"Oh, but I'm not going to be the one to die." Chun Li lunged toward Cammy.  
  
Ryu stepped in front of Cammy and blocked Chun Li's attack.  
  
Cammy's eyes widened. "Ryu…"  
  
She jumped back. "Ryu!! How dare you get in the way."  
  
"That boy just wants to play Hero now. I'll show him something of being a Hero. My name is Guile. I led the U.S army in the attack against Vietnam! You dare to mess with me and I'll crush you."  
  
The words just came in and out of his ears. "I don't care what you say. You messed with the wrong guy."  
  
Guile smiled. "Oh joy! I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you."  
  
Cammy and Ryu stood on one side.  
  
Chun Li and Guile stood in the other.  
  
Mind sparks as it electrified the atmosphere.   
  
-=End of chapter 2=-  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Yes, the chapter was short. I promise to make it longer next chapter. Please R&R to show me that you still want me to continue this story.   
  
Sincerely and Forever  
  
Johnny a.k.a. aznkao 


End file.
